heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that he is brave such as friends, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam's main personality flaw was his ego, with him always trying to take control of situations he found himself in and feeling it his place to punish those who committed horrific acts. Occasionally, he stated himself to be at a higher authority than he actually is and believed himself to often be the smartest being in the room. He would insist he is "always all right", even when all evidence pointed to the contrary. He has a habit of mildly mocking his friends, though generally in a more playful fashion. He often did math calculations in his head very quickly. This included making an estimate, waiting for those around him to respond, then giving a very exact answer. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying on his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Omnilingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages including aliens and animal. The following powers are granted to Adam through an Identity Creation terminal on the starship Genesis: *'Time Lord Powers:' Adam has the powers of enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes, regeneration, regeneration energy, retro-regeneration, poison and toxic resistance, enhanced senses, respiratory bypass system, longevity, chrono vision, telepathy, hypnosis, mental manipulation and telepathic resistance. *'Cyborg Powers:' Adam has the powers of superhuman strength, superhuman reflexes, superhuman agility, superhuman durability, regeneration, augmented vision, electromagnetic vision, bio vision, x-ray vision, infrared vision, dream walking, body temperature manipulation, technology manipulation and computer interaction. *'Hydrokinesis:' Adam can control every form and great volumes of water, being even able to summon and heal his wounds and cure himself of most poisons with it. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. He can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. He can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. He can also turn himself into water and age much slower than others. *'Mutate Powers:' Adam has the powers of superhuman speed, superhuman resilience, longevity, shapeshifting, camouflage, body temperature control, wall crawling and mental immunity. *'Force Powers:' Adam has the powers of telekinesis, mind probe, mind trick, psychometry, taming beasts, force vision, force deflection, force jump, force speed and force lightning. . *'Decade Powers:' Adam has the powers of clock up vision, Ongekibou empowerment, Gaia library access, mirror world and underworld travel. *'Power Ranger Powers:' Adam has the powers of teleportation, replacement, laser Power and water mimicry. *'Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Powers:' Adam has the powers of eye transformation, a rinkaku kagune, rinkaku kakuja, superhuman endurance, kagune manipulation and immense pain tolerance. Due to the hybrid vigor, Adam's abilities are said to be more potent than those of a natural-born ghoul. *'Gift Powers:' Adam has the powers of enhanced stamina, enhanced jumping, healing touch, anger empowerment and darkness manipulation. *'Warlock Powers:' Adam has the powers of spell casting, hexing, sleep sedation, force field generation, photokinesis, energy blasts, exorcism, necromancy, summoning, banishing, pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, electrokinesis, energy projection, astral projection, glamoring, binding and scrying. *'Witch Powers:' Adam has the powers of apporting, immortality, flight, electromagnetic interference, astral perception, clairvoyance, clairsentience, thermokinesis, terrakinesis, healing, biokinesis, molecular combustion, illusions, reality warping, conjuration, chronokinesis, blood magic, soul channeling, tracking, trapping, angel warding and supernatural concealment. *'Upside Down Powers:' Adam has the powers of empathy, extrasensory perception (ESP), remote viewing and paralyzation. Abilities *'Genius-Level Intellect/Master Tactician/Master Detective/Leader:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. He is also an effective leader as both a businessman and an Earl, and is able to motivate and inspire others. **'Enhanced/Genetic Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. He can also access memories and information stored in his genetic code, allowing him call upon his former and past identities. **'Medium Awareness:' Adam possesses an acute knowledge of many events and creatures, including aliens and monsters. This is due to him coming from a parallel universe where most of the events are a television series, a film or a video game. *'Expert Charisma:' Adam has shown a talent for taking command, earning people's trust despite initial animosity, even able to convince complete strangers to reveal secretive information. Even the most resistant of individuals would eventually submit to his way of thinking. Some would even actively come to his defense when others thought he was a threat or a nuisance to the public. However, when struggling to solve the issue at hand, people would dismiss his perceived authority as egotistical. Rather than following him, they would actively turn against him. Some would even resist when feeling his actions were irrational. *'Computer Specialist/Master Computer Hacker:' Adam is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system. He is able to hack into the crime lab computers of the any police department or government agency. He is also more than able to bypass most firewalls and is also able to do so with surprising speed. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor at Seito University Hospital for six years. *'Expert Scientist/Forensic Expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Physics/Chemistry Expert:' Adam has shown a considerable knowledge and very advanced skill in chemistry. His knowledge on physics possibly ranks among the best the multiverse as he was able to apply a new-found science and figure out how to close the various breaches between worlds. *'Expert Engineer:' Adam is a very skilled engineer, creating various gadgets and weapons for himself and others. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Musical Talent:' Adam is very talented in playing the flute, trumpet, piano, guitar, violin and drums. *'Artistic:' Adam is shown to be an effective sketch artist. *'Dancing:' Adam is a talented dancer, particularly in tap and ballroom. *'Singing:' While not a fan of performing and being quite modest about this skill, Adam is shown to be a high quality singer. *'Herbology:' Adam has knowledge of various plants and also can cast plant-related spells. *'Potion Making:' Adam is very talented in potion making and is able to create extremely complicated potions. *'Care of Magical Creatures:' Adam has shown on more than one occasion to have good skill in handling numerous sorts of magical creatures. *'Alchemy:' Adam is a very accomplished alchemist. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Stealth:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Master Escape Artist:' Adam is a master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Expert Hunter:' Adam possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities; he is an extremely dangerous individual, and he is more than capable of taking a stand against even the most formidable of opponents, such as demons, vampires and leviathans. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. *'Master Archer:' Adam is an extremely skilled archer, able to precisely hit targets from great distances. He can shoot many objects without missing in quick succession, shoot objects off of people without harming them and retain his accuracy even whilst he was in rapid movement. He can also anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. He also has skills in close-combat, able to shift between melee fighting and shooting with ease. *'Master Swordsmanship/Lightsaber:' Adam has been described to have movements as swift as water. His lightsaber combat style shows advanced skill in Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman and Juyo. *'Expert Stick Fighter:' Adam is highly skilled in stick fighting and bo-staff fighting. *'Master Marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Master Knife Wielder/Knife-Thrower:' Adam is highly skilled with knives. He is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat and can utilize his arrows as improvised knives, by using them to stab enemies in combat. *'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Expert Driver/Pilot:' Adam is skillfully able to man multiple vehicles such as cars and motorcycles, he is even able to shoot targets while driving these vehicles. He also knows how to fly an airplane and a spaceship. *'Magic Knowledge:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Tricorder:' A multifunction hand-held device useful for data sensing, analysis, and recording, with many specialized abilities. *'PADD:' A hand-held computer interface. *'Flashlight:' A hand-held, self-contained device used for illuminating darkened areas. *'Sonic Screwdriver:' A highly versatile tool that has a number of applications. *'Psychic Paper:' A blank, white card that has special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever Adam wishes them to see printed on it. *'Time Navigator:' Adam possesses a watch that can translate any language, allows him to navigate through time and dimensions. Jeeves is programmed into the watch and to aid him on his cases. *'Walkie Talkie:' A device that allows Adam to communicate with others over radio frequencies. *'Police Scanner:' A device that allows Adam to listen into the police radio channels. *'EMF Meter:' A device that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. *'Laptop:' A small, portable personal computer with a "clamshell" form factor, having, typically, a thin LCD or LED computer screen mounted on the inside of the upper lid of the "clamshell" and an alphanumeric keyboard on the inside of the lower lid. *'Portal Gun:' A gadget that allows Adam and/or others to travel between different universes/dimensions/realities. *'Win-Watch:' Adam invented a multi-functional watch and is completely waterproof. It has a communicator, a laser, an orb shield, a grappling hook, Win-Echo and Winware. *'Decadriver:' Kamen Rider Decade's transformation device. **'Rider Cards:' Gives Kamen Rider Decade the powers of previous Heisei and Shōwa Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. *'K-Touch:' Kamen Rider Decade's device that allows him to transform into Complete Form. *'Rider Pass:' A ticket system that allows for operation of the DecaLiner. *'Decade Phone:' A personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Decader or any Rider Machine. *'Decaroids:' Kamen Rider Decade's mini-support robots. *'Chameleon Suit:' Adam uses a specialized suit that he created to protect his identity. The suit can mask sounds, including his heartbeat and has remote assistance from Gideon who manages the suit's systems at his command, along with providing diagnostic reports, records and stores data while in use, allowing him to access a personal database and review information he may have overlooked previously, or to research further into people or events he's previously encountered. It has an AR HUD with heads-up displays for navigation, power level, suit status, vital signs with cellphone and computer connections in the mask, and a built-in loudspeaker. The scanner systems are capable of scanning the environment, weather conditions and equipment for information. It also can track and detect magical energy and even trace the locations of people tagged using the small chameleon-tracers. It also has enhanced lenses, heads up display (HUD), voice filter, tear resistant, vacuum seal, Winware, chameleon drone, communication system, teleportation, mini zappers, brain control override, emergency beacon, immunity to water damage, resist to extreme temperatures, heater, first aid kit and poison antidotes. **'Iron Destroyer Mode:' This mode grants him an advanced high tech armor by turning clockwise and pressing the emblem on his chest. The armor known weaponry includes repulsors, unibeam, concussive bolts, tasers and energy blasts. Support and defenses include flight, deflector shields and matter phase shifter. *'Weapons:' Adam has a AMT Hardballer M1911A1 pistol, a Beretta 92FS Inox pistol, a SIG Sauer P226 pistol, a Desert Eagle Mark XIX pistol, a Beretta 92FS "Samurai Edge" Wesker Special pistol, an angel-killing gun, a Tesla Gun, a I.C.E.R. pistol, a laser gun, a Starfleet phaser pistol, a Albert-02 shotgun, a rugaru killing gun, a Bazookoid, Enochian brass knuckles, an angel blade, knives, Ride Booker, Rider Weapons, Final Form Rides, a flamethrower, a hyperbolic pulse generator, an anti-vampire device, a vampire irradiation gun, a stun baton, stakes, stake bracers and a yellow lightsaber. *'Other Equipment:' Adam has a watch, a schoolbag, a medical kit, a survival kit, a lighter, a galactic passport, a lockpick, a crowbar, Hellhound glasses, handcuffs, supernatural handcuffs, power-dampening handcuffs and a bulletproof vest. Vehicles *''Genesis'': A starship with a silver-plated, central bridge extruding from a matching-color, saucer-shaped body and is also an extradimensional storage ship. It also has warp 10, transwarp and time travel capabilities, as well as electricity, plumbing, heating, air conditioning, internet, gravity, oxygen, a chameleon circuit, a camouflage field, deflector shield, auto-regenerative shielding, immersion shielding, multi-adaptive shielding, multi-spectrum shielding, refractive shielding, regenerative shield, temporal shielding, unimatrix shielding, ablative armor, ablative generators, photon pulse, disruptor cannon, isokinetic cannon, phaser cannon, photon torpedoes, gravimetric torpedoes, pulse wave torpedoes, stratospheric torpedoes, transphasic torpedoes, directional unit, an automatic drift control, neural interface, voice interface, autopilot, cloaking device, isomorphic controls, metabolism detector, regeneration and universal translator. The ship has a varied interior. Some interiors were futurist, but a few others were simply white like the interior of First Doctor's TARDIS. The ship can reunite with him if they are separated and is capable of extensive self-repair, like the Doctor's TARDIS. The ship contained a lift leading to at least three floors, capable of going up and down like any lift, but can also go in other directions (left, right, back and forward). *'Machine Decader (Blue Decade ver.):' Kamen Rider Decade's Rider Machine. **'Rose Attacker:' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. **'Dandeliner:' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. **'Tulip Hooper:' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. **'Tridoron (Blue Decade ver.):' Alternative machine form accessed through Decade Phone. *'Jet Sliger:' A heavily-armed combat motorcycle. *'DecaLiner:' Kamen Rider Decade's personal time train. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive